I finally found you
by AMD-animelover
Summary: Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, a rich, handsome, famous and known for the hottest man,but when his father dies he needs to have a wife to run a certain company,who will she be?how will he meet her?....if i say more ill spoil everything so please review and read


Summary: Natsume Hyuuga, a rich, handsome, famous and known for the hottest man in Japan but his fan girls disagree they think that Natsume Hyuuga is the hottest around the world.. he was cold,hated girls,the one he would allow to go inside his room was his maid, ruka and Aoi . But when his father dies he needs to have a wife to run the company... who will she be?

Ages of some characters: Mikan - 20 , Hotaru - 20 , Gayle - 20 , Natsume - 20 , Aoi - 19 Ruka -20

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime. I'm just a freaking fan

-

-I finally found you-

-

" Natsume onii chan, I'm counting on you to run the company, you know how important this is for our..." Aoi begins crying

"Tch, brat will you stop crying, everyday you cry because of dads death, come over here" he said and has a teary eye but he succeeded in not crying in front of his sister

He then suddenly hugged her sister; he always loved his sister, because she is the only family that he has left

"Natsume (hic) onii chan, please find her, I beg of you onii chan, I know If we stop running the company we still have other companies but (hic) out of all the companies we have (hic) dad loved this company than any other company he had (hic) please onii-chan" Aoi said still crying

"Tch, I said stop crying little girl, I promise I'll find her soon" was his last sentence to her then he broke the hug and went for a walk

Natsume's POV

" How can I give her a promise like that?, how can i possibly find a girl when almost all girls in the world are dying for me, I wish I could find her.. someday"

End of POV

BUMP!!

"Ouch!" a brunette said with two girls as her companion

"Watch where you're going Ichigo-kara" he said mostly

Annoyed

You should be the one watching your step pervert! She shouted in front of the raven haired lad

"Tch, little girls these days, and I suppose you should be giggling and shouting to the world that you bumped on to me… hm?"

"Who the hell do you think you are you- she was cut off when two fingers touched her lips

_"Your interesting that you don't know me ichigo kara" natsume thought_

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, and who are you?" he said

"Well Im Mikan Sakura and these are my friends Hotaru Imai and Gabrielle Marie Angeles" she exclaimed

"Mikan you're really an idiot" Hotaru exclaimed

"Gomenasai, Hyuuga-san we'll go now" Gabrielle said excusing their selves

" Ja ne! natsu-kun,i wont forget you!you perverted man!" she said smiling to him which made Natsume blush

"Wait" Natsume said coldly

The three girls then turned around to face him "hm?" the three girls chorused

"You three girls, you free tomorrow?" He asked them

"uhm.. Yeah we are, why? Natsu-kun?"Mikan said

"I want you to meet me at my mall tomorrow" Natsume said

"eh..." mikan said

"that's a yes Hyuuga-san" answering with an oh so ever cold voice from hotaru

"Well then Ja !" Gayle and Hotaru dragging their friend (I'll call Gabrielle as gayle that's her nickname, okay?)

"Bye Natsu-kun!!" Mikan said while she was faraway but Natsume could still hear it because of her loud voice

_"Interesting girls they seem so normal, not like those girls hiding in the bush following me, and that brunette looked.. cute.." he thought_

" Oi, fan girls stop following me, don't even try to ask for my autograph stupid girls" Natsume said then went back to their house

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Aoi?" Natsume called his sister

"Yeah onii-chan?" she said while reading some magazine

"Nothing" Then he directly went to his room

**Natsume's POV**

"It was already 5 pm when I arrived home, When I entered the room,I closed the door gently(not so natsume like ey?) I don't feel like eating dinner today so I just brushed my teeth,after that I was about to sleep when I suddenly thought about the three girls I met 3 hours ago, That brunette she.. Really stung my eye even though she looked childish in her dress I can still see her curves, she's loud wait scratch that very loud, while that Imai Hotaru was the total opposite of her, she was cold, smart looking, while that Gabrielle Angeles, she was cute, obviously she looked like a total addict into a game, she wore a black tee-shirt which was saying " I LOVE MY COMPUTER" she seemed nice too, she was also beautiful like the three, I kinda seem to remember them in some top 20 richest persons meeting...Then I finally fell asleep when it was still 5 pm.

END OF POV

Back to Mikan,Hotaru and Gayle.

"Hey guys who was that Natsume guy, to freak you off like that?" Mikan asked

"You idiot, don't you know him? his the worlds richest man" Hotaru explained to her

"So? I'm the 5th richest, in the world and hotaru your the 3rd and plus Gayle's the 6th,so what's the problem with that?" she asked again

Hotaru looked really irritated so Gayle just explained it to her nicely so that her idiotic friend could understand

" Mi-Chan, If we combine our money and compare it with Hyuuga-san's it would be just 40 his money, so he is a trillionaire, and were just billionaires, get it now,?"

" Ahhh, so if we insult or do anything that would displease him...GULP, okay arigato gayle-Chan, I'll keep that in my mind"

She said giving Gayle a sweet smile

"Yeah, in your tiny brain" Hotaru said making her angry

"Mou hotaru I was 3rd in class you know?" she said acting all proud and stuff

"Well I'm first, Baka" she said Mikan was in total defeat

"C'mon stop it you guys" Gayle was the peacemaker in their group

**(a/n: Mikan,Hotaru and Gayle were living in the same house, their parents allowed them since they were already 20 and managing their own money so no need for their parents to get worried about them they are even richer than their parents (LOL))**

**The day the raven haired lad asked them (Saturday)**

Mikan and her friends were in front of the mall now, the biggest mall in the whole wide world the "Afronova mall"

Mikan wore a white plain long sleeve shirt and had short V in front, she wore a pink skirt that reached her knees and her hair was laid down and had curls on the tips which made her look fabulous, Hotaru wore pants that was just as short as mikan's skirt were, the color of the pants was khaki and she wore a purple shirt that had matched her attitude and skin tone which made her look dazzling, Gayle wore a skirt that was shorter than mikan's skirt it was color black, she wore a white silver belt, and wore a white sleeved tee shirt with a print of a black flower in the lower part of the shirt and her hair was tied into a pony tail and had a clip in front which made her look like her real inner self and a real online gamer girl.

The girls saw Natsume, Natsume wore a long sleeve shirt which had black wide stripes, he wore jeans, and he looked as handsome as ever, his hair was messy which helped him look more handsome.

"Hi Hyuuga-san... you look great today.." Mikan greeted him and bowed

Natsume blushed a little, but It wasn't that dark to be seen

"So it's Hyuuga-san now huh, cherries?" he asked

"yeah.. You want me to call you Natsu-kun? Pervert ?"

"Yeah…cherries"

"Okay stop the teasing now guys, by the way you look good today Natsume-kun" Gayle greeted

"As always, that's why girls dig me" he said too full of himself

"Don't be to full of yourself not all girls like you , you know?"Mikan said

"You'll be dying for me soon, Cherries"

"Over my dead body" she said ignoring him and giving him the silent treatment

"By the way hyuuga-san, good morning, your mall .. looks good" The great Hotaru finally spoke

"Tch, it will always be" he said again to proud of himself

Hotaru walked towards natsume and said " Don't be to full of yourself, hyuuga-kun, I know your filthy secret" Hotaru said

"What secret? spill it out now" Natsume said ordering her to do so

"I know you need a wife, and when you saw that idiotic girl over there you were interested with her, and that she's different from your fan girls, that she's cute even though her dress yesterday was so childish you still saw her curves that made you want to kiss her hug her have her, aint I right? hyuu-ga-san" Hotaru said

"How the heck do you know all these things?" he said with full of curiosity in his eyes and face

"That's why they call me "The great Imai" of course" she said proud of herself

"! So you three are one of the top 10 richest persons in the world? Am I right? imai-chan?" he said wondering

"Well of course, how stupid of you to not notice us yesterday" she said

"hn" was all what he said

"you better comfort that brunette over there, I'll help you get her, for a price" she said grinning

"How much? "Natsume acting all serious and stuff

"A million dollars, that only" Hotaru said grinning again and thought _" hyuuga.hyuuga,hyuuga richest man_"

"Deal as long as you'll l help me get over this silent treatment" he said

"I already have a solution for that" Hotaru exclaimed

"What is it?"

"Lets go Ice skating, I'm sure you know how to ice skate right?"

"Of course" he said

"Okay then lets go" she said

Ice Skating Rink

"NEH?! HOTARU!! Why are WE?? Ice ... s..k..a...t...i..n...g??" Mikan asked all scared

"Oh were not joining you... me and gayle are just gonna eat right here," Hotaru said

"But hotaru that's unfair-" "shut up or I'll hit you with my baka gun," hotaru stopped gayle from talking

"mou hotaru ,hmp, fine" she said

"Now you and Natsume will go ice skating Mikan now be a good girl and listen to your coach Natsume"

Hotaru said patting Mikan's head

"But why him?" she said

"No buts young lady," she then pushed her to the ice falling onto natsume's chest

"Ouch" she said

"C'mon little girl stop admiring my muscular body and I'll teach you how to skate" Mikan didn't answer still giving him the silent treatment

"This one's a though one" natsume said to his self

Mikan was facing natsume and natsume said

"oi little girl follow me ill skate backwards, and you follow me" he said

"hmp" was all what she said She then lost her control and again fell onto natsume's chest, but now it was different she accidentally gave her first kiss to Natsume

"Sweet mother of god, strawberries lips tastes so good" natsume thought

"I want to break the kiss but I want more" Mikan thought

Natsume wanted more so he entered his tongue to mikans,then after 3 minutes they had a tongue fight Hotaru was now taking pictures, good ones too,then she grinned.. "one million dollars I'm waiting for you"

"Hotaru,are youhelping Natsume to become Mikan's husband?" Gayle asked in deep confusion of what she said

"Yes,its totally obvious,gayle-chan"

"Silly hotaru" she thought

Mikan broke the kiss she didn't say any word but all she knew was she was falling for him even though it was just the second day of them meeting

"Why'd you break the kiss, MY mikan?" he emphasized the word My

"Im not yours" Mikan said "Plus i broke the kiss because it was an accident kiss, i didn't mean it"

"Over my alive,muscular body,then why did we have a tongue fight"

"hn.." was all she said and went back to hotaru

Natsume stood up and said " hotaru is really great,but I till think im greater" he said for only himself to hear

(a/n: Natsume and Mikan were the only persons in the rink, and he ordered it to be just the both of them)

Mikan was having a hard time going back to hotaru , and Natsume noticed this and helped her. He held on to her waist which really made them both blush madly then said "Polka,you really don't know how to skate huh" He said while still holding her curved waist when they were already on the benches with hotaru

"uh,hello you can let go of me now?" she said still blushing madly

"Hn" was all he said He then walked to the great Imai and said "what now?"

" Karaoke" she said grinning

"what?she doesn't know how to sing?

"you'll see" Hotaru was planing a plan to Natsume to be more interested in mikan

Karaoke

"Go on cherries sing something" the the oh so hot natsume asked her _"so i can know if your a good singer"he thought_

"if you say so" she then picked up the microphone and started singing "Aishitene Motto" by Aiko Kayou

aishite ne motto  
aishite ne motto  
aishite yo ne e

hajimete nemure nakatta  
ima sugu ni "aitai..."  
dakishimerareta nukumori ga  
zutto zutto kienakute

ano hi hajimatta koi  
ima demo kawaranai  
futari dake no kono toki wo  
tada taisetsu ni shitai kara

aishite ne motto  
aishite ne motto  
aishite yo ne motto  
watashi dake wo mite

aishite ne motto  
aishite ne motto  
aishite yo ne motto  
motto tada anata ga suki

hajimete kizutsuketa ne  
namida ga tomaranai  
hajike sou na mune no itami  
"tada soba ni ite hoshii dake"

aishiteru zutto  
aishiteru zutto  
aishiteru yo zutto  
watashi dake wo mite

aishiteru zutto  
aishiteru zutto  
aishiteru yo zutto  
zutto tada anata ga suki

aishite ne motto  
aishite ne motto  
aishite yo ne motto  
watashi dake wo mite

aishite ne motto  
aishite ne motto  
aishite yo ne motto  
watashi dake wo mite

aishite ne motto  
aishite ne motto  
aishite yo ne motto  
motto tada anata ga suki

well then chapter one ends here!so please review :(please please if you want me to continue please review(i would update faster if you would review :D bye!

* * *


End file.
